


Not Anymore Nor Even To Begin With

by Sotong_sotong



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Lavi - Freeform, character introspection, self questioning, what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotong_sotong/pseuds/Sotong_sotong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What  else  was  he, really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Anymore Nor Even To Begin With

The moment he switched his identity for the very first time, the boy realized that he was no better than a walking dead. He found it interesting initially, to be given a free rein to come up with names and all sorts of personalities attached to them, to fabricate lies into substanciality. In short, he was his own Creator.

It was like being in a masquerade ball.

It was like constantly being in a masquerade ball.

And after discarding 48 other " hims' " , each unique yet unfortunately short-lived, he came to an outstanding conclusion.

He didn't know who he was.

Sure, he knew that he was the old man's apprentice but what else was he?

What else?

 _What else? what am I? what else? who am I? what else? why am I 'I'?_

Oh, right.

Number 49. That hammer. That headband. That…card.

He was 'Lavi'.

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Flyleaf's 'This Close'.


End file.
